


Fiona's New Pet

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Tease, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Riding, Slight Bondage, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: After accidentally causing the destruction of the Freedom Fighter's base, Tails decides it's probably best that he joins the Destructix. While he's there, he learns that Fiona is no longer Scourge's girlfriend, she also wants Tails to be her new boyfriend, but also for him to be her new pet.
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Fiona's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for mj198733, mj198733 also helped me write the introduction to this story, thanks to him/her, please enjoy

Deep in his thoughts and work Tails was designing a new source of energy for the base of the Freedom Fighters headquarters. It was a difficult task to say the least but he had a feeling he could pull it off. 

"I think it's almost finished" he said to himself. 

He examined the energy source, from what he could see it looked particularly harmless, and looked like he didn't make any type of mistake.

Tails felt proud of himself at first. But his happiness and pride didn't last long, soon he felt a strange heat filling the room, he looked back at his self-made source. It was glowing bright... too bright. Tails made to see what was going on, but a small noise started to sound from it, it slowly grew louder and louder. Tails was extremely worried now, he was now completely certain that he had made a mistake in his calculations.

Soon Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn ran into the room, upon hearing the noise growing louder and louder.

"Tails what the heck are you doing in here?" said Sonic. His eyes fell on the glowing energy that was on the fox's desk. 

Tails scratched the back of his head, he knew he was in for it now. "Okay, I know I'm in trouble" he started "But we might want to get everyone out of here." 

"Oh for gods sake" said Sonic smacking his own head in annoyance.

Luckily Sonic, Sally and Tails had enough time to warn everyone and get them evacuated before the entire building exploded and fell into shambles. Tails stared at the destruction he had caused, it was all his fault. He saw Sonic and Sally walking towards him, to say that Sally was pissed was a complete understatement. 

"What the hell were you doing in there!?" she shouted at him. 

Tails's ears were pinned backwards as he shrunk down in Sally's anger.

"I just wanted to create a better source of power for the base" he almost whispered, but nonetheless Sally heard him.

She looked up at the destroyed base, and glared back down at the fox. "By blowing the place up!?" she screamed.

"No" he whimpered "That wasn't what I was trying to do. It was supposed to give our computers almost limitless life source."

Sally's head was in her hands, "That's not needed Tails" she shouted "We don't need to be up 24/7 trying to figure out what the hell it is Eggman is doing."

"Sal, please take it easy" said Sonic, who wasn't actually angry at Tails, but more so disappointed in him. 

"Take it easy!?" she yelled, turning away from Tails to Sonic "For something this big and disastrous!?" 

"He just wanted to help Sal" said Sonic "He's not stupid we all make mistakes." 

"Oh yes" she said sarcastically "He just blew up our base, which is also our home for God's sake Sonic." 

"Now I want you to listen to me Tails" she said turning back to the fox... only to find that he was gone, and nowhere to be seen.

Tails was already very far away from where the Freedom Fighter headquarters used to be, he was so ashamed of himself. He wanted to cry for what he did, but for some reason he just couldn't. For what he just did, he might as well just be as evil as Eggman, or to be more accurate, he might was well just be evil as Miles, his evil counterpart. He cringed upon thinking about him.

Tails had flown for quite a while now and he had no idea how to get back, but at the moment he didn't want to come back. He was so ashamed of himself that he had no desire to return home. He stopped to rest for a minute and think about where he could go. He was unaware that someone had watched him upon landing and was currently sneaking up on him.

He stared into the sky lost in his thoughts. 'I really messed up big time' he thought dully 'I just wanted to help, but I made everything worse.' He continued watching the clouds above him, delving deep into his thoughts. Still unaware about whoever was sneaking up on him.

'Maybe' he thought 'Maybe I'm just not cut out for being with the Freedom Fighters.' He stretched out and was about to start flying again, and begin trying to find a place where he could stay. But before his tails could start spinning again he groaned in pain as he felt a sharp chop to his neck. He fell to the ground, his last thoughts before falling unconscious was his attacker looking strangely familiar.

How long he was out for? Tails didn't know. All he did know was that sometime later, he could faintly hear a rough voice telling him something. He opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, he rubbed his eyes a couple of times to clear them and looked at who was talking. Standing in front of him was a green hedgehog who had undoubtful resemblance to Sonic. It was Scourge, and putting two and two together Tails had a feeling where he was.

"Enjoy your sleep?" he asked him in unfriendly manner.

"Not particularly" mumbled Tails, rubbing his neck. Scourge appeared to have not heard him.

"So what's a little two tailed freak like you wandering around all by yourself?" he asked Tails. Tails resisted the urge to punch him, he knew Scourge would seriously kick his ass if he angered him.

"It's none of your business" muttered Tails.

"Well I'm still curious at what your doing up past your bedtime" Scourge taunted "I'm ready to head off to bed, only for Fiona to come back with you on her shoulder." It was there Tails realised they weren't alone in the room. Looking behind him, he saw that Fiona was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He couldn't help but noticed she seemed a little annoyed at the way Scourge was talking. Putting those thoughts to the side he focused on the green hedgehog again.

"I told you it's none of your business" growled the fox in a menacing manner, mildly surprising Scourge and peaking Fiona's interest.

"Hmmm, looks like Miles ditched his stupid getup" Scourge joked to himself "Alright kid, if you don't tell me what you were doing out there, I'll send the Destructix to destroy the base of the Freedom Fighters."

"Well you were too slow" shouted Tails angrily and turning away from the hedgehog "I beat you to it. I wanted to help but I blew it up by accident."

Tails's sudden outburst surprised Scourge and Fiona. Whatever they were expecting from the fox it wasn't that.

"Well there goes that idea, I guess?" said Scourge, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright" he said "You can leave if you want, run back home, we won't hurt you."

"I don't want to to return to the Freedom Fighters" said Tails "I'll just cause further damage."

"Scourge" Fiona spoke finally "I don't think he's in a great mood to interrogate or taunt him." The green hedgehog rolled his eyes "Since when have we ever cared about that?" he said. Fiona glared at him and walked up to Tails, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should let him stay here" she said.

"I think this is where I deserve to be after what I just pulled" muttered Tails, irritably.

"Alright, Alright" groaned Scourge "Listen you can stay here, just don't be annoying."

"Only if you don't tell the Freedom Fighters that I'm here" said Tails.

"Deal" growled the hedgehog "Fiona just show him a spare room and he can live there."

"Yeah, Yeah" she said, waving him off.

Tails stood up and followed the red furred fox. He was thankful that Scourge was at least nice enough to offer him a place to stay and not tell the Freedom Fighters his whereabouts. Though he noticed that Fiona was acting rather bitter towards Scourge. Sure, Scourge wasn't one to make friends, hell Tails doubted he even considered the Destructix as his friends. Yet Scourge was the reason Fiona left the Freedom Fighters, and she dated him.

"What's with the shade your throwing Scourge?" he asked her, as they walked to where he would be staying from now on.

"Let's just say, we aren't together anymore" said Fiona.

"But why?" he asked her.

"Follow me to your room and I'll tell you" she said "These walls have ears."

The two walked through the castle for a bit, until they reached a room that was soon to belong to Tails. Fiona opened the door and Tails looked around it, it looked quite comforting actually. The bed he was given looked large enough to fit multiple people on it and the room itself was quite big itself.

"Thanks" he said.

"No worries" she told him "Now let me tell you exactly what the issue between me and Scourge is."

The two sat on the bed and Fiona began to speak to him. It felt so weird to Tails to be talking in a friendly manner to Fiona again. Even though she had slapped him across the face, he deep down still loved her.

"You may think this is a silly reason for splitting with him" said Fiona "But it's because he isn't satisfying my needs."

"What kind of needs?" asked Tails.

"Well, the birds and the bees have been explained to you before, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah?" said Tails. When she said that, he knew exactly what she was talking about "But people do have kinks that they enjoy, and I don't judge unless someone is being hurt without consent."

"Yeah, I prefer taking my men in as my pets" said Fiona "But Scourge keeps telling me that he isn't a pathetic whelp that submits to a girl."

"That is a silly reason for breaking up with him" said Tails.

"I guess" she shrugged "But I have urges that need to be satisfied, and Scourge can't satisfy them."

Tails laid back in the bed after listening to Fiona's story, and she stood up and stretched.

"Well thanks for giving me this room" he said "It's quite nice actually."

"Well I'm glad that your settled in" she said "Oh and one last thing."

"What is it?" he asked.

She walked over to him. Tails watched, was she swaying her hips? Tails felt a little bit intimidated when she was right in front of him. Sure, Fiona was being nice to him, but he hadn't forgotten his worst memories of her. He still felt the hand print on his face where she slapped him. Though her smile wasn't devious looking, it looked more... seductive. Realising this Tails, calmed down a bit, but what was she doing. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered something into it.

"Meet me in my room in an hour, once everyone's asleep" she whispered "My room's just the one across from yours."

Tails stared at Fiona shocked as she gave a small giggle and left the room, her tail swishing back and forward in a playful, teasing, manner.

Tails was stumped. Was Fiona coming onto him? Yes, he still loved her, but he just met her again after so many years, fighting against her. She had shown no interest towards him when she was with the Freedom Fighters, but now she was suddenly interested in him? Maybe all of his questions would be answered if he just did as she asked and met her in her room within an hour.

An hour later Tails left the room and sneaked towards Fiona's room. He knocked on the door gently so that he wouldn't wake the rest of the Destructix. Fiona opened the door and saw that it was Tails. She grabbed him by his chest fur and pulled him into the room.

"F...Fiona, what are you doing?" stuttered Tails.

Not responding Fiona threw him onto her own bed and pounced on him, locking her legs around his own and pinning down his arms so that he couldn't move.

"Listen Tails" said Fiona "Now that your here, I want to try that pet play stuff again."

"What?" said Tails, he seriously thought this was going way too fast. He just settled in today and already Fiona wanted to try her favourite kink with him. 

"But Fiona" said Tails "Why do you want to do it with me? I thought you had no interest in me." The red vixen smiled at him.

"I always had interest in you Tails" she admitted, his eyes widened at her confession, mainly because she didn't look like she was kidding.

"I just thought Scourge would be better to be with, and boy was that a bust" she said "I was considering trying to get Sal and Sonic to let me rejoin the Freedom Fighters just so I could see you again. Because I think you can satisfy my urges and be okay with being dominated."

"D...Do you love me?" asked Tails. The red fox didn't answer right away, instead she closed in on the fox and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. Tails's tails bottle-brushed and his ears twitched with surprise as Fiona kissed him. He took a while to answer back but he eventually kissed back the girl he had always loved. She broke it and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes" she said "I do. Do you still love me? I know I slapped you, but, I really am sorry."

"Fiona" said Tails "I've always loved you."

The two foxes kissed again lovingly. But soon Fiona began to make it more interesting, she licked at Tails lips. Tails gasped at that, and gave Fiona the chance to wrestle his tongue into submission, making Tails moan softly as he submitted to Fiona's wishes. After a minute, she broke the kiss due to Tails struggling to breath, forgetting to use his nostrils through that whole ordeal.

"Now listen" she said "I love you, but if you really want to do this with me, you must become my pet. Understand?"

Honestly, even though he would basically be a submissive dog to her, pleasuring her whenever she wanted, but it actually sounded kind of fun. Plus he would be with the girl of his dreams, and be her boyfriend.

"Okay" he said "I'll consent."

"Good" said Fiona, petting him on the head. Tails gave a delighted purr as Fiona rubbed his head and scratched behind his ears. He leaned into the vixens touch and she smiled and rubbed his chest too. Soon she had him laying on her stomach, she was scratching his head and rubbing his belly, and happily submitted to her touch like a loyal dog. She grinned mischievously 'Oooh, yeah he's going to be perfect for this' she thought.

She reached towards her bedside drawer and pulled something out. Tails had his eyes closed, relaxing as Fiona pet him and scratched him lovingly. He opened his eyes as he felt something wrap around his neck. He looked down, it was a brown collar with a golden coin attached to it that read 'Property of Fiona'. Tails couldn't believe he had sunk this low, but he still didn't mind the collar. He noticed that there was a chain connected to it that, lead to Fiona's hand.

She turned him around so that he was on all fours, and brought him into another deep kiss. She showed her dominance clearly leaving Tails no choice but to submit to the red vixen. She broke it not too long after, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths together.

"Now then" she said "Your my little pet, so you have to do whatever I say, Understand?"

"Yes Fiona" said Tails "What would you like me to do?"

"Well, it would be hard for us to play our little game dressed like this" she said, referring to her nightgown and Tails's gloves and shoes "Would you be a dear and take them off?"

Tails nodded and began with taking off his own gloves. He had a little bit of difficulty with his shoes because the chain was getting in the way but he eventually got them off. He then reached behind Fiona's back to undo the buttons of her nightdress and pulled it off too. He gawked at the sexy body she had hidden underneath it. Fiona was wearing a black bra and panties, both were at least a size too small for her, obviously to show off her curvy figure even better.

"Like what you see, my pet?" she giggled. He didn't respond he just nodded. He then went to unclasp her bra, but she giggled playfully and pushed him away with her hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked her "I thought you wanted me to take everything off?"

"Oh I do" she said "But I want you to wait for a second. Please close your eyes and don't open them until I say."

Tails obeyed her, he didn't really want to know what would happen if he disobeyed her, nor did he want to disobey her at all. He closed his eyes so that he couldn't see anything, he hears a snapping sound of Fiona's bra. But then he felt something get tied around his head.

"Okay" she said "You can open you eyes now."

Tails opened his eyes, but what he saw confused him, he still couldn't see anything.

"Uhh Fiona?" he said "Why am I blindfolded?"

"Well, if you want to see me completely naked, you have to earn it" came her voice, he couldn't even see her face "Right now my nice, large tits are out in the open, but of course you can't see them because my bra is obscuring your vision."

"P...Please can I see them?" he begged.

"Naughty pet" she giggled "I told you, you have to earn it."

"Could you please tell me how?" he asked her.

She didn't respond, but Tails felt her take a hold of the back of his head and guide him towards what he assumed was her crotch, he could smell her juices.

"Take off my panties, and I will think about it" she told him.

Using his nose to guide him, Tails reached forward to pull down Fiona's panties, but as his hands touched the fabric he felt Fiona slap his hands away.

"What do you think your doing" she playfully scolded.

"But, y...you said you wanted me to take them off?" he whimpered.

"I did say that, but I want you to use your teeth" she said "So get back to it, if you wanna see my sexy body."

Tails sighed to himself and obeyed her. He leaned forward and bit down on the fabric, he then began to slide them down. He began to back up so that he could completely remove the panties from her legs. It took a while, but he did reach her feet. He then worked one foot out, and then the other. Finally with a quick flick of his head, he released the panties and they flew away.

Tails felt a gentle tug from the collar around his neck, he slowly crawled back up to Fiona.

"Good pet" she purred "Now then, I will let you see the rest of my body if you lick my pussy, 'K'?"

"O..Okay" he whimpered "But how am I..."

Before he could finish, Fiona grabbed the back of his head and shoved him onto a place on her body that had an overwhelming scent protruding from it. Tails guessed this is what she wanted her to lick. So sticking out he tongue he felt it brush up a smooth pair of lips, and a couple of drops of Fiona's lady cum leak onto his tongue. They tasted rather nice, wanting more, he began to lick it more.

"Oooh, that's a good pet" she moaned. Fiona pushed on the back of his head, trying to force him in deeper. Tails continued to eat out his new mistress and taste her delicious fluids. He forced his tongue as deep as he could manage, and he heard Fiona's pleasured scream, and her continuously saying that he was a good pet and he was definitely going to be rewarded once he was finished. With a boost of confidence Tails forced his tongue even deeper into Fiona's cunt, licking every nook and cranny that he could reach. He then used his hands to force Fiona's legs open so that he could get better access.

"Ahh, good instincts pet" she moaned "Keep going." Tails obeyed her, he removed his tongue a little bit and used his lips to start sucking on her. Fiona jolted suddenly at this, her eyes fluttered as her new pet experimented with new actions to drive her wild. Tails inserted his long canine tongue again, and Fiona began to slowly hump his face as her vaginal fluids began to cover the foxes face.

"Oooh FUCK" screamed Fiona, without warning a large amount of her love juice began to splash all over the foxes face. Tails was surprised at her sudden release, but he didn't stop licking her. Fiona used both of her hands to force his head into her crotch as she squirted all over his face.

She stopped eventually, but not before Tails's face was completely covered with her fluids. Tails licked himself clean and awaited for Fiona's new instructions.

"Well, I can definitely say your quite the cunt muncher" she said, making the younger fox blush "Now then, I did make a promise, so here you go."

Tails was almost blinded at the sudden light that hit his eyes when Fiona removed her bra from his head. He stared at the sexy fox above him. Her breasts were nice and big, they bounced each time she gave a little laugh. Her pussy was soaking wet, though after the treatment he just gave her that shouldn't be surprising. But she had some amazing curves, and her ass being nice and big certainly helped empathise them.

"So I'm guessing you like what you see?" she said.

"You really are the most beautiful fox I have ever met" he said.

"Your sweet" she said cupping her breasts "Do you want to suck on them?"

"Please?" he asked politely.

She smiled at him and said "Well you have been a good pet thus far, I guess I'll let you give my breasts some pleasure."

Tails moved over and pressed his face to her left breast. Fiona placed her hands on the back of his head and massaged his head with her nails. Tails took her nipple into her mouth and began suckling on it. He placed his hands on her breasts and looked up at her. She nodded.

"Yes" she said "Squeeze them, nice and hard."

Tails did as she asked and gave both breasts a hard squeeze. He enjoyed how it felt when they changed shape in his hands as he bit down on her nipple, gently at first as he did not want to hurt her.

"Mmm, that's a good pet" she purred "A bit rougher now."

Tails did bite harder and he made his sucks stronger too. She let him continue his work resting her chin on his noggin, whispering loving things into his ear, things about being a good pet and saying that she loved him. Her words made Tails purr gently, but his movements were anything but that. He squished her breasts roughly and kissed and licked her nipples with equal roughness.

"Mmm, you know, you really have shown to be good and loyal thus far" she said "I think you deserve some pleasure too."

Tails smiled up at her "I will always get pleasure out of pleasing you Fiona" he said.

"That's sweet of you" she said "But seriously, it wouldn't be fair for me to have all the pleasure. Lay on your back and just let me pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams."

Tails reluctantly pulled away from the vixen's plump breasts and laid on his back. Fiona climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. She broke it quickly and began to kiss her way down her pets body. Starting with his neck, moving down to his chest, then to his belly. When she planted kisses on his stomach she got a couple of cute giggles from him.

"Ooh, ticklish there are we?" she asked playfully. She began to tickle his belly while she kissed it. Her tickling caused him to jolt and giggle uncontrollably.

"Fiona" he cried, while still laughing "Please stop."

"Oh no no" she said "You can't tell me what to do, your my pet remember?"

So Tails just laughed helplessly as Fiona continued to playfully torment him. She could also see that this was arousing him even further, she finally decided to get a good look at what she was dealing with, while he was distracted. She gasped, it was huge, way bigger than what she saw Scourge has. Tails was at least twice as big, she was looking forward to using his 'tool' later.

Finally she decided she had put Tails through a tickling torment for long enough, so she stopped tickling him and let him catch his breath. Tails still stifled a couple of giggles as he got a hold of himself again. When he was sure he had calmed down enough, he saw that Fiona was nestled in between his legs and eyeing his erection.

"Ready for some pleasure, pet?" she asked him.

Tails didn't respond, he just nodded. Fiona smiled seductively and took Tails's third tail into her mouth. She actually struggled to get the entire thing in her throat, she licked every spot of it as she made her way down. Finally she felt some resistance in her throat. She looked at how far she had gotten. She was two inches away from completely taking him. She grinned as she came back up, saliva dripping from her mouth and connecting to the fox's thick dick.

"Alright" she said "If I'm going to take this whole monster, your going to need to help me. So I'm giving you full permission to take control of me for this part."

"You sure?" he asked her.

"Of course my pet" she said sweetly "Now enough talk, shove this thing down my throat" she said waggling his fat cock.

She took it into her mouth again, and Tails placed his hands on the back of her head. He figured Fiona would want him to face-fuck her nice and hard, but he decided that he'd let her get used to it before really giving it to her. So he slowly slid her head down his cock, moaning as he felt Fiona's skilled tongue tease his head, lick his sides and suck hard. She gave a couple of mighty coughs, but she made no sign that she wanted him to stop. So he forced the entire thing down her gob and held it there.

Taking a firm hold of her head, Tails pulled her off almost all the way and shoved the whole thing back down her throat. Fiona groaned and continued to show off her amazing oral skills. She slobbered all over his length as it rammed in and out of her, licked the tip at the slit when she was given the chance and ran her tongue over every inch she could. If that wasn't enough to drive the fox crazy, she used her own hands to firmly fondle Tails's balls. Tails was crying out at the top of his lungs as he felt his pre-cum leak put and drip down Fiona's mouth. He continued to brutally face-fuck his mistress as she pleasured his cock.

"F...Fiona, imma... GAH" Tails screamed out as he released his load. Fiona expertly held on and began drinking down his cum quickly. He had quite a lot of cum, every time she swallowed her mouth was full again. She surprisingly she did not miss a drop, she swallowed every last bit of his release. But he eventually calmed down and Fiona was able to remove herself a mixture of saliva and cum stretched from her bottom lip to the tip of Tails's cock. She licked it up and cleaned up Tails's cock with her tongue as Tails caught his breath.

"My my, my little pet sure can cum a lot" she said.

"Uhh, thanks?" he said.

"But I know you have more, and I want it going elsewhere" said Fiona. She crawled her way back up his body until she was eye level with him and her dripping pussy was hovering above his still hard cock, which had a single drop of cum just resting on the tip. She tied the chain that was connected to his collar around her wrist and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Beg" she said.

"Sorry?" he asked her. She moved her face dangerously close to his, reminding the fox of his current position, her evil seductive smile was intimidating but still sexy.

"I said beg" said Fiona "Like a good pet. Beg me to fuck you like the bitch that you are, ask for me to fuck you all night long."

Tails gulped and obeyed her "Please, fuck me" he whimpered "Fuck me like I'm nothing more than your plaything."

Fiona gave a silent moan, his begging turned her on even more. She couldn't take it, she needed this fucking cock inside of her. Tails screamed out as Fiona slammed herself down onto his shaft. Her tight pussy squeezing him, it felt so hot inside of her. Fiona didn't waste any time, keeping her hands pinned to his shoulders she began to screw him as hard as she could. Her tight vaginal walls squeezing him tightly and the smooth walls also massaged his cock. Tails was moaning as a loud as he could due to the unbelievable pleasure he was experiencing, but he was also mesmerised by the sexy sight above him. He watched in awe as Fiona rode him like a wild cowgirl, her tits bouncing up and down, her tail swishing from side to side in sexual excitement.

Fiona threw her head back as the fat cock inside of her infiltrated her insides. It was so deep inside of her that she was certain it would reach her stomach. She could also feel a steady bit of pre-cum flow into her as she continued bouncing on her new pet and boyfriend. She released his shoulders and brought her hands to her tits, she groped them and pinched her nipples to further stimulate herself. She also felt Tails's own hands reach for her plump rear. She gasped as he grasped it tightly, but she didn't stop him, he had really pleased her up to this point.

Fiona couldn't believe this young fox was this good. Sure, he wasn't exactly a kid anymore, but he was still inexperienced yet he had the skills to make her feel this good. She smiled smugly to herself, with a little bit of training she was sure she could make a great pet out of him. Tails himself was beginning to match her thrusts with some of his own, timing them with hers and making his cock go even deeper inside of her. She released her tits and fell forward and pushed his face back into her breasts.

"Suck my tits and keep fucking me Tails" she almost screamed at him. Tails had no desire to disobey her, he continued to thrust hard and began to suck on her juicy tits. Fiona screamed as he sucked hard on her nipples, all while groping her plump ass.

"Oh fuck yeah" she screamed, as she felt her orgasm approaching "Your such a good pet deary."

"Fiona" he yelled "I'm about to cum."

"Do it" she screamed "Do it with me."

With screams loud enough to rattle the sky, Tails and Fiona released their loads. Fiona's juices coated Tails cock and crotch, and her pussy became so tight that it practically forced Tails's orgasm out of him. More of Tails's thick cum exited the tip of his big shaft and flooded the female fox's pussy. As they waited for their orgasms to subside, Tails reached up and began planting a ton of kisses and licks onto Fiona's face. Fiona giggled through her moans and pet the back of his head as she continued squirting and feeling the fox's thick juicy cum violate her.

Fiona collapsed fully on top of Tails as her juices finally stopped dripping onto her pet/boyfriend's dick. Tails's last strand of cum shot into Fiona's pussy, but she could feel that he was still hard, meaning he still had more to give, she grinned at that, she had one more thing she wanted to do with the fox before they turned in. She slowly lifted herself up and watched their mixed cum ooze out of her.

"Tails" she whispered sensually.

"Y...Yeah?" he asked weakly.

"Have you got enough in you for one more round?" she asked him. Tails had a feeling that even if he said no, that it wouldn't matter.

"Yes" he said.

"Good, because I want you in my other hole" she said grinning at the surprise on his face "Got a problem?"

"No Fiona" he said.

"Good boy" she said petting him on the head "But I'm going to let you take full control of this one."

"What?" he said, as he watched Fiona crawl onto all fours and stick her ass in his direction.

"You heard me" she said, as she held up her hand "Don't forget who's holding your leash Tails."

Tails could not argue with that, though personally he actually preferred being dominated over, but he was willing to take control when Fiona granted him permission. So without making Fiona wait another second, he positioned himself near her anal entrance. He spat on his hand and lubed up her hole so that he wouldn't hurt her too bad. He then held her ass firmly by both of her cheeks, drawing a delighted moan from Fiona. Finally he forced himself all the way in.

Fiona threw her head back and cried out to high heaven. His cock was stretching her ass to the limit, and it stung, badly. Yet at the same time, it felt so good, that she couldn't help but love it. She loved it even more as Tails rammed into her ass as hard as he could. She egged him on to keep going, throwing in her own thrusts to make it feel even better. Tails squeezed her ass tightly as the ring of flesh kept his cock nice and snug as he fucked Fiona ruthlessly.

"Fiona" he moaned "Your the best owner I could ever ask for" he cried out as he continuously hit her end.

"And your the best fucking pet I could ask for" she screamed back "Don't you ever fucking stop. Cum in my ass when your ready."

Tails continued to brutally fuck the red fox's asshole, screaming loudly, his loud moans mixing with Fiona's. Fiona reached a hand down to her crotch and began to play with her pussy. One of Tails's hands reached for Fiona's breast and she cried out louder at his tight grasp.

"Oh yes" she moaned, as she began plunging her fingers in and out of her pussy at a fast pace "Your such a good fucking pet Tails. I'm soooo close. Please tell me your close as well."

Tails only response was to cry out louder, indicating that he was. His dick was squeezed by Fiona's tight walls, her tail was swishing against his chest, while his own were flailing around behind him. His grip on her ass and her breasts was tight and causing the female's moans to reach a higher pitch. They're orgasm's were approaching fast, it was hard to maintain their composure's and hold back at the same time.

Fiona rubbed her pussy harder and faster as her juices sprayed out of her cunt and covered the bed sheets below her. She screamed out as her juices left her and as she felt Tails reach his orgasm too. His cock throbbed once and released the rest of his cum into Fiona's ass, he screamed as her tight walls squeezed him and took in his thick gooey ropes of cum. The two were exhausted after their long round of passionate lovemaking, though unknown to them all that sweet bliss that they had just experienced had only lasted half and hour.

Tails slowly pulled out of Fiona's ass, her hole had stretched out, and the hole looked a lot bigger than when he first went in. He looked at it puckering for a little bit as a steady string of his cum slowly leaked out of it and onto the bed. Fiona collapsed onto her stomach, landing on the sheets, which were covered with her lady cum. Tails too collapsed on top of his new owner, panting for breath. He then inched his head close to hers and licked her face gently, making her giggle.

"Your such a loyal pet" she said sweetly, reaching a hand up to gently stroke his cheek.

"Thank you" he said tirelessly.

With a ton of effort, Fiona managed to move herself and Tails underneath the covers of the bed. She had also moved them into a position where Tails was cuddled up to her, his head resting on her breasts.

"I'll make a good little pet out of you, in time" she told him.

"I can hardly wait" he murmured. Tails felt like he would be happy here. Sure, he was sad to leave the Freedom Fighters, but he was happy to finally be with Fiona. And he had no doubt in his mind that Fiona and the Destructix would keep his whereabouts hidden from them. Despite the humiliating position he was forced to be in in order to remain as Fiona's boyfriend, he was actually fine with it. Hell, if it was much fun Tails could get used to it easily. He felt Fiona remove his collar and place it on the bedside table.

"You deserve to be comfortable while you sleep" she said.

"Now in the castle, you are our new member, okay?" she told him.

"Yes Fiona" he said.

"But behind the closed doors of my room, you are my pet, got it?" said Fiona.

Instead of responding Tails nuzzled her submissivley, she found that an acceptable response and began to stroke his head lovingly.

"Good boy" she said "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay" said Tails. And with that the two fell asleep together and kept each other in a warm embrace.


End file.
